


Vodka

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	Vodka

Emily tipped her head back, downing the shot. The glass hit the bar and she nudged it in the direction of the bartender, standing before her with the bottle of Absolut. He refilled it. She drank it.

She wasn't quite sure how many shots she'd had. Enough that it had long stopped burning her throat, and even without moving in the past few hours she was wobbling on the stool. She probably should have been cut off, but she'd slapped down a hundred and told him to keep ‘em coming.

She'd cabbed to the bar, so it wasn't like she had to worry about driving home.

No, all she had to worry about was the ache in her torso and the burn on her breast. Figuratively, anyway. Both wounds had healed months ago.

It was easier to pretend that the physical hurt still bothered her than to admit that she was heartbroken.

Not heartbroken that He had tried to kill her. She deserved that. Heartbroken that He had died.

Been shot.

Murdered.

The small part of her that hates Him wishes it had been her. The rest of her, still so very much in love, wishes He was still alive.

Even if she had to hide for the rest of her life. Even if He continued to haunt her until the day she died. At least He would still live. At least she wouldn't have to survive with the pain of watching the light fade from His eyes.

At least she wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that He never knew that she really had loved Him. That she continued to love Him.

That she would never stop.

She drank another shot.


End file.
